A Sunny Winter
by veroveroable
Summary: OC Mexico was greeted to the countries but America is making everything hard for her. Russia seems to be quiet, a little too quiet. OC MexicoxRussia READ
1. Chapter 1

"Yo dudes!" America's loud voice echoed throughout the meeting room where all the countries have gathered.

"I have a country to introduce you dudes to! She lives south from me, she always needs help, she poses off me, she's poor a-" A loud thud made my fist came from America's face.

"CALLATE!" shouted a female with white strapless dress that stretched to her ankles. A orange ribbon was wrapped around her waist, her hair was a dark auburn and her eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

"Ow!" America go up rubbing his cheek. "This is Mexico" he grumbled.

"Hola!" she smiled innocently.

The whole room sat in silence and Mexico stood awkwardly waiting for a reply. America glared at her

"There's a open seat next to Russia" he smirked.

She shrugged and took the seat beside next to the big country. The other countries stared in shock wondering why she wasn't afraid.

"Okay, let's start with me cause I'm the Hero!" America spoke about his own country but quickly was interrupted by loud munching coming from across the room where Mexico sat. She blissfully bit down on her tacos that somehow appeared.

"Mexico! are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?"

She covered her mouth with her hand.

England let out a sigh, "You know none of us want to hear the wanker-"

"HEY!"

"-talk but the faster the better."

"Fine" Mexico slumped in her seat. She dozed off and fell asleep after hearing America blabber on for what seemed like forever about himself.

"MEXICO!"

She jumped up as soon as she heard her name. Agitated by the fact America woke her up.

"WHAT?" she yelled.

Germany face-palmed and grunted. "Please just listen!"

"Okay okay!" she gave up and crossed her arms.

"honhonhon" France scooted closer to Mexico who was sitting next to him.

She slowly leaned away as he got closer.

"You know amour, I can be the nacho and you can be the cheese" he winked.

Her face turned red from blushing. England smacked the back of France's head with his palm.

"Leave her alone you tool!"

Spain glared at France, "she's not cho cheese."

As the commotion was occurring, Russia was gazing at Mexico. He couldn't understand why his stomach felt weird when he looked at her. The rest of the meeting went on normally for the countries. As the meeting ended, the countries began going their separate ways. America was seeking revenge against Mexico for humiliating him. 'Ha! I'll show her!' he thought to himself. He grabbed her purse when she went to the bathroom and nobody was watching. He pulled out a plane ticket and hid it in his jacket. 'Ha! Now she can't get back to her own country! Since we are in Russia, she'll have nowhere to go!' America secretly placed her purse back.

Later on when everyone had left, Mexico was the last to leave. She scavenged purse looking for the ticket. She even crawled under the meeting table searching for it. "Ay no! What am i gonna do?" she got up from under the table and nervously looked out the window. It was snowing and the wind was blowing faster every minute. She sighed "Better find a taxi...it can't be that far." she put on her jacket and stepped outside, it was shivering cold, and her light dress didn't help one bit. She walked far into the distance, she could barely see anything more than the snow blanket. Every step she took made her legs feel weaker. They began to feel numb, making her want to trip. Her mouth felt dry due to lack of refreshments. Her nose and fingers already started to turn pink. She collapsed after at least a hour of walking. She laid in the snow dazed. Her vision was blurred and slowly fading. In the distance the crunching of snow was loud enough for her to hear. She barely saw what seemed to be the shape of boots before she blacked out.

* * *

**Spanish translations:**

**callate = shut up**


	2. Chapter 2

Mexico woke up breathing into soft cotton. She raised her head up completely dazed. She felt the cold wind blowing in her face. Her arms felt weightless but something was beneath her, she didn't feel the ground. She turned her head to see none other than Russia, the big country itself. Mexico let out a 'eek' in surprise.

"You're finally awake, da?" he was carrying her on his back.

"Wh-wha? Where am I?"

"I found you in the snow passed out" he smiled. Mexico regained her weariness and dropped her head back on Russia's shoulder. He continued to walk with the limp body on his back until they reached Russia's house.

Russia closed the door behind him and placed Mexico on the couch. He slipped off his coat and covered her body with it. Lithuania silently walked in the room.

"Mr. Ru-RUSSIA!" he exclaimed in horror when he was Mexico on the couch.

"What did you do?"

"Wha?" Russia jumped back, "I didn't do anything!"

Lithuania ran toward Mexico and knelt down. He gently touched her wrist to check for a pulse, luckily, there was one. Lithuania let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Russia.

"I told you i didn't do anything!" Russia defended himself, "I wouldn't have touched her with a pipe!" The tall country turned his attention back to Mexico, he examined her body body from afar.

"Lithuania..."

Lithuania jumped "Yes Mr. Russia?"

"...s-she makes my stomach turn...why is that? It feels weird."

Lithuania smiled "That means you like her Mr. Russia."

"Like a friend...right?"

"No, more than a friend"

Russia shot him an evil glare. "Kolkolkolkol."

"GAH! OKAY! I'M SORRY! NO YOU DON'T!"

Later that night, Russia and Lithuania entered back to the living room that Mexico was in.

"I-i don't want her to spend the night alone..." Russia spoke.

"She could continue sleeping on the couch" Lithuania suggested.

"Da but, she'll still be alone." Russia lifted up Mexico, carrying her to his room.

"Well I could sleep next to the-" Russia closed his bedroom door in Lithuania's face.

Russia walked over to his bed and laid her down. He tucked her in the bed before he laid down himself next to her. He gazed at her, he couldn't help but think about how pretty she was. He turned, back facing her and dozed into slumber.

That night, Mexico woke up, fluttering her eyes open.

"Wh-wha?" she looked around nervously.

She was so tired and confused, she barely had enough energy to move her body. She turned her head to see the back of Russia's head. She nearly gasped in surprise. 'I'm still with him?' she thought to herself. Sacred she turned her back toward him. She peeked under the blanket to make sure she said clothes on, she did. 'Okay' she thought to herself 'maybe if i go back to sleep this will all go away.' Suddenly a arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Mexico's eyes widened. She felt warm breathing on her neck, she shivered. She wasn't used to things being by her neck. By the rhythmic breathing she felt, she could tell Russia was dead asleep. She started to feel safe in him arms. She pressed closer to him and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"RUSSIA!" Mexico screamed. Blood dripped from the big country's wrist. His eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. He slowly smiled,  
"It's okay" he assured her. "I wanted this to happen."  
Mexico ran toward him, she feared for him. "NO!"

Mexico jerked awake. She realized it was just a dream and she's still in Russia's house. She turned around to find no Russia beside her. She groggly got up from the bed and stubbed into the living room. She sat there absorbing all that has happened. 'did this really all just happen? Am I in some sort of dream? What's going to happen next?'. As she completed her though, a boy stood in front of her. He appeared to be a little shaky.  
" Who are you?" he asked.  
"Oh...um...I'm Mexico" she gave him a questioning smile.  
"Ooh...I thought you were just some women he brought home"  
"What?" tears filled up in Mexico's eyes as she frowned.

Estonia walked into the room holding a tray with hot tea. He noticed right away the sad expression on Mexico's face.  
"Latvia! What did you do?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Latvia started to fidget again.

Lithuania entered the room were the commotion was occurring.

"Um...I don't know what's going on but there is blinis for everyone."

"What is a blini?" Mexico asked while following him into the kitchen.

Lithuania blushed, "they are Russian pancakes of course!"

The moment Mexico arrived into the kitchen, a pair of dark blue eyes locked on her. Belarus glared at the newcomer with hatred. Mexico felt unsteady being watched, or even glared at. Mexico stumbled to take a seat next to Ukraine, who was welcoming her with a smile. Lithuania served them all plenty of blinis.

"I'm stuffed!" Mexico pushed her empty plate away from her. "Thanks Lithuania! That was delicious!"

Lithuania blushed, "Th-thanks."

All of a sudden the door swung open and Russia appeared with a huge grin on his face.  
"Dobraye utro!" he greeted them.

The Baltics almost immediately started trembling at his presence.

"Buenos dias!" Mexico replied back, not knowing what 'Dobraye utro' ment.

All the other countries turned to her and started in confusion.

"...it means good morning" Mexico shyly rubbed the back of her head.

"Mexico!" Russia gave her a big hug that she could barely breathe from. "Can you come with me for a bit?"

She looked at him in confusion, "S-sure?"

Russia took ahold of her hand and lead her out of the room. Belarus got up and tried following them but Ukraine pulled her back and shaked her head at Belarus.

Mexico and Russia walked into his room, Mexico tilted her head in curiosity as he opened his closet. He bent over and opened a door within his closet. He gestured Mexico to follow him. Mexico, who was surprised, obeyed. They both went into the door, there was a hallway in it. It was completely dark in there, Mexico couldn't see a thing. She started to get scared and she searched to Russia by moving her arms around. A light started to glow from the end of the hallway.

They entered the room where the light came from. Mexico's eyes widened. The walls were painted sky blue, the carpet was stained green, there was sunflowers in pots scattered all over the place. Mexico couldn't help but notice a splotch of red in the corner of her eye. She gave her full attention to it and realized it was a puddle of blood. Her eyes widened at the sight.  
"R-rus-"  
"I love this place" he smiled, not aware of what Mexico saw. "It's my happy place" Russia flopped onto the ground staring at the cloud-painted ceiling.  
"Your happy place?" Mexico sat on the carpet next to him.  
"Da, i come here either when i'm really depressed or extremely happy."  
"You get depressed?" she looked at him confused.  
"...da" he sat up with his head drooping, "because of General Winter haunting me, Belarus wanted to marry me, and the other countries are afraid of me-"  
"Why don't you try being nicer to them?" she tilted her head.  
"I-i try but they just run away"  
"Well...you do a good job with me"

Russia looked up with gleaming eyes at Mexico. She sheepishly smiled at him. No words were exchanged, just locked eyes. The mood in the air suddenly changed. Russia leaned toward her, all Mexico could do is just lean toward him, without thought.  
An inch away from her lips, Russia jerked back, "I-i i can't!" he jumped up and dashed toward the hallway.  
"W-wait!" Mexico called but he was already out of the room. She looked down to the ground in disappointment. The corner of her eye caught the attention of the red that stained the carpet. Quickly, she got up to catch up to Russia.  
"Russia, wait!"  
Russia, who was in his room, stopped at his tracks and looked at Mexico in confusion.  
"S-show me your wrists!" she squeaked.  
"Wha? Why?" Russia jumped.  
"Just do it!"  
He slowly removed his brown gloves from his hands. No stared at him, she assumed the blood was from his wrists.

"oh..."

"Da." With that, Russia walked away.

* * *

**IM SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER**

**i had this chapter all planned out but then**

**BAM**

**i was hit with busyness D: i apologize greatly**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, see you then" Mexico said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything alright? Lithuania asked her.

"Si, the taxi is coming anytime soon" she said glancing out the window.

It was still snowing, gentle flakes floated down from the skies. The day seemed to be long for her. Mexico sighed. She didn't want to leave this early, it's only been a few days since she first arrived here. Lithuania and her stood awkwardly in silence for a while.

"Prievet!" Russia came in the room smiling with glee, holding a bottle of Vodka.

'I hope he isn't drinking cause of that morning..' Mexico thought to herself.

"H-hola Russia" Mexico said kicking her belongings behind her sheepishly.

Russia tilted his head in confusion "where are you going?"

"Um..a...well.." Lithuania tried to answer Russia's question. Mexico stopped him.

"You see...I can't stay here for long, Russia. My country needs me..."

"What?" Russia dropped the bottle of Vodka and it shattered all over the floor. Glass shards scattered on the ground. Mexico flinched.

"But- I want you to stay!" he frowned.

"I would love to stay a while longer but i got to go!" she protested, not wanting to upset him.

_BEEP_

Mexico looked out the window and saw the taxi in the driveway. She looked back at Russia.

"I'm sorry..." she picked up her things and walked out the door.

She didn't want to think of her feelings that seemed to be growing for him. She drooped her head down, looking at the snow. She opened the door to the taxi and shoved her things in there.

"WAIT!"

Mexico whipped around and saw Russia running toward her. He grabbed her hands and looked into her dark brown eyes. Mexico saw ardor in his eyes. She couldn't help not looking away. Russia pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then slowly closed. The moment seemed to last forever before Russia broke away.

"I really like you.." he blushed.

Mexico smiled and hugged him "I really like you too."

Mexico slipped into the taxi, slowly letting go of his gloved hand. She waved goodbye as the taxi drove away. Russia waved too but as soon as it was out of sight, he wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek.

* * *

**Prievet = hello**

**bvshgbfkjzghfsghf SHORT CHAPTER D':**

**I'm sorry that it took soo long you guys, I had this on paper but i lost the notebook *cries***

**Another reason why this took so long was cause i didn't have the time to write it (such a short chapter?)**

**again, I'M SORRY (i think i've apologized in every chapter)**


End file.
